


哎喲威呀

by mgru



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Sex, Clark !Bottom, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom!Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 只是因為總覺得雷克斯會做出氪星石按摩棒（醒醒特別做給克拉克用的按摩棒擴張完就可以換雷克斯上了保證又鬆又軟





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是因為總覺得雷克斯會做出氪星石按摩棒（醒醒  
> 特別做給克拉克用的按摩棒  
> 擴張完就可以換雷克斯上了  
> 保證又鬆又軟

當某天克拉克惹雷克斯生氣的時候，克拉克在他面前，臉紅擠那隻按摩棒到自己身體裡。

臉潮紅又因為氪星石無力呻吟，每次都插進去就弄得克拉克全身癱軟。

所以他不知道那隻按摩棒會震動，還會微微放電，當然這都有精密計算過。

在克拉克沒有握好把手，不小心一轉動時，按摩棒開始震動了起來，從不流汗的超人，現在白皙的大腿上都是汗水，更別提插著按摩棒濕淋淋的穴口抽動流著體液⋯⋯

雷克斯在他張大腿時就原諒他了，小鎮男孩總是對於主動的性愛帶著點矜持，反正也不是什麼大不了的事。

沒經歷過這樣的刺激，微微的震動就讓克拉克止不住呻吟聲，雷克斯沒想到克拉克會自己不小心打開按摩棒的其他功能，原本想找一天來測試，確定克拉克的承受能力到哪。

 

聽著呻吟聲，雷克斯坐到床上，撥開克拉克早已解開扣子的襯衫，手指直戳在他挺立的陰莖上，指尖來回磨擦上面的小孔。

克拉克在雷克斯的撩撥下扭動身體，讓那隻按摩棒咬得更裡，想要拉出來卻轉到更高速，不知道觸動了什麼小小的刺激讓青年抖動自己的腰，完全的勃起送進原本輕輕把握的人手裡，擠壓叫囂準備射出。

手握住已經在自己掌心摩擦一會的陰莖，便直接射在自己手裡。

耳邊是克拉克沙啞的尖叫後伴隨快速的喘息，雷克斯手抓著還運作著的按摩棒，扭動關閉震動，少了機械的聲響後，可以聽見克拉克細微的啜泣聲，打算拉出埋在裡面的器具，感覺的青年那還敏感緊繃咬緊慰留，讓他有點對自己做出的道具發怒。

快速抽出，把沾滿體液的按摩棒擺在矮桌上，克拉克身伸手解開雷克斯的褲子。

像無聲地請求。

「累了？就休息吧。」雷克斯撥著他汗水垂在額頭的瀏海。

「不。」克拉克拉下雷克斯親吻，在他耳邊要他進來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去年寫了這個亂七八糟的東西。  
> 為什麼突然要公開


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來自那個動圖。

小記者抱著買的東西回家，發現雷克斯坐在家裡的沙發上等他，咬下手裡糖果舔手指，那讓他想起來前一天他舔著自己⋯⋯

放下手中的東西，雷克斯的眼睛直盯著克拉克，他難得溫順地走到面前，雷克斯拉開他的褲子，在地球上體能過人的外星人身上一滴汗水都沒有，所以他還留著三個小時前沐浴過後的氣息，雷克斯坐在沙發上的位置可以很輕鬆地吻上還沒有開始硬起的性器。

握著陰莖底部，打破眼神連接，低下頭親親冠部，舌頭舔著表面舌尖畫著上邊的孔洞，骨感的手指握緊柱體，揉捏，逼出克拉克的呻吟。

「雷⋯⋯」

雷克斯沒有回應他，只是含進已經完全勃發陰莖，克拉克手放在雷克斯的肩膀上，努力控制著力道，抵抗越來越鮮明的快感。

敏感的冠頭抵在頰邊的軟肉上，克拉克鬆開握著肩膀的手，握緊了拳頭另一手抬起來準備堵住自己迎來高潮的呻吟聲，雷克斯交扣握住了他那隻手，吞得更深抵在自己的舌頭吞嚥擠壓著他的陰莖，逼著他釋放在自己嘴裡。

克拉克跟他手指扣在一起沒有鬆開，只是抽出了軟下的陰莖，看著雷克斯因為吞嚥反射，發紅潮濕的眼睛，嘴角因為自己把陰莖抽出帶一點精液，紅豔的舌頭正把那一點點的白絲舔進嘴裡。

克拉克蹲下來看著雷克斯揚起的嘴角，吻住那張發紅的嘴，舌頭伸進去吸吮著雷克斯的舌頭，嘗著自己的味道，手往下拉開他穿的褲子，隔著內褲感受著熱燙早就硬挺的陰莖。

肉乎乎的掌心貼在陰莖頭上，移動握實爆著青筋的陰莖，手指收攏上下擼動，雷克斯笑著問他還可以問還繼續嗎？

克拉克紅著臉，露出小小的虎牙點頭。

解開克拉克格子襯衫的扣子，衣服隨手就扔在旁，起身推著克拉克趴在沙發上方手扶著椅背，在沙發旁的矮櫃裡找克拉克藏著的潤滑液，方釋放過的鋼鐵之軀比原本更加柔軟，撥開臀縫雷克斯倒著溫感的潤滑液，滲入微微地開口，更多的滑在挺翹的臀肉跟會陰。

兩隻指頭滑了進去，擠壓著他的前列腺，第一下就讓克拉克軟了腰，滲入更多的潤滑，握著克拉克的腰不讓他一直往下墜，雷克斯為他撐不住的臀部掐著他柔軟的臀肉，手指感受溫熱的內部在掐揉中帶來的不同的擠壓。潤滑液裡有著計量很高的麻醉藥，地球的麻醉藥對外星人一點用都沒有，只能可以帶來一點點放鬆的效果，代謝得很快，不過到那個時候克拉克已經足夠放鬆，鬆軟得可以進入了。

明明就是鋼鐵之軀，但雷克斯總是驚訝且滿足於手裡柔軟的觸感，從白皙的翹臀啃咬到已經汗溼的背肌，可以看見的是克拉克的耳殼發紅，忍不住的喘息跟呻吟細細柔軟地勾著他的神經。

抽出在溫暖的肉穴裡的手指，掐在現在還留有他的牙痕的臀肉上，手拉著克拉克軟下無法撐住自己的腰。慢悠悠地研磨微微開的入口，滑過兩團白嫩的臀肉，讓克拉克忍不住地轉過身，濕漉漉的眼睛盯著雷克斯請求，努力地貼近把被自己咬得紅潤的嘴貼在他臉上，肉感的臀部被捏得紅白交錯，克拉克赤裸地貼上還穿著襯衫的胸口，發汗的手握著雷克斯的性器，想要放進已經準備好的身體裡。

「來⋯⋯」

被拉開腿一隻腿被放在沙發，帶著緊張，背後的陰莖在他自己的手裡推進自己的身體裡，讓他來不及防備地叫喘叫出聲，手扶在椅背上撐住衝擊，另一手還握著溼滑熱燙的陰莖，因為背後的貫穿讓克拉克想要往後坐向雷克斯，努力撐著自己，卻又不停在他貫穿自己的性器上下滑，背後的抽插摩擦一樣是那麼不急不緩，克拉克只有不停地喘息，握住的部分讓他無法得到更多，鬆開手握在背後的人的大腿上，囊袋拍打在他已經濕淋淋的腿部格外響亮。

一直打在敏感的位置的操幹讓克拉克完全軟了腰，全靠在他腰上的手握著他，雷克斯將他拉遠，要退出時他肉穴內部的軟肉還吸附著慰留，因為快意收緊的開口拔出的時候還發出聲音。

雷克斯翻過他的身體，回到沙發上，握著他的腰跨坐上自己的腿，全身被操軟的克拉克抖著膝蓋緩緩地把性器重新納入自己的身體裡。

「怎麼先射了？」

這個時候才發現，克拉克漂亮的腹肌上除了濕淋淋的汗水還有白色的精液散佈著。

弓著身體克拉克不知該怎麼回答這個連他都沒有注意到的問題，軟著手解開白襯衫的扣子，將濕透的衣服仍開。

努力蠕動自己的身體想要忽悠過這個問題，絞緊在身體裡的陰莖，被抵在前列腺上，肉壁劇烈收縮貼緊入侵的性器，克拉克不停地發抖，發藍的眼睛盈滿淚水。

「噓、不要急。」

除了雷克斯埋在他身體裡硬得發燙的陰莖跟汗濕的身體外，聲音裡完全聽不出任何變化，一樣快的語速安慰著克拉克，潮紅的臉頰搭上洗得更藍的眼睛，雷克斯貼在他臉上親了親嘴角，下半身繼續磨著他的前列腺，克拉克再次硬起來的性器續流著更多的體液。

手指被交扣著，克拉克緊緊扭著對方，嘴裡發著像是哭泣般的呻吟，鬆開手後他馬上攀在雷克斯像是大孩子臉垂在肩膀上，在電流般的快感傳遞時不住地在雷克斯耳邊呻吟。

迎來高潮的時候，他的精液就像是失禁般溢流了出來，沾滿兩人交合的位置。克拉克鬆懈下來哭泣出聲，雷克斯揉著他一直被忽略的陰莖，一邊繼續輾壓他最敏感地方。

「不、不要了。」

「可是你這不是這麼說的。」

狀似無辜的聲音，配合動作想要證明自己說的沒錯，扣著克拉克的腰輕輕往上拉，肉壁絞緊在陰莖上被帶出，雷克斯只是鬆手讓他再次坐進全部的莖體，響亮的拍打聲配著呻吟聲。

絞緊自己的身體感覺裡頭的粗大，只有這個時候才能讓他知道雷克斯不是真的看起來不動衷，也不是真的游刃有餘。


End file.
